When Vengeance Meets Love
by IntendedMistake
Summary: "Who dare defy the High Gangster of Brooklyn!" "..." Alec spat and the blood from his mouth hitting the ground. "Bane. Let go of my father" He said with obvious disgust. "My, my. You see, Alexander, your father owes me a debt." The gangster boss said with a mock sadness and pity. He went on, "Unless you have something instead..."
1. Chapter 1

"Who dare defy the High Gangster of Brooklyn."

"..."

Alec spat. The blood from his mouth hitting the ground. "...Wow. You call yourself the High Gangster?" He said with obvious sarcasm.

"Alexander Lightwood, is it?"

Magnus Bane, the High Gangster of Brooklyn, as he calls himself, came into view.

"Bane."

"My, my. i heard the Lightwoods were resisting as they could be, but I never imagined to be this grave. Alexander, do you not see what you just got yourself into?" The mob boss said with amusement in his eyes.

"Bane. Let go of my father."

He spat again. This time less blood came out. He was struggling since the men grabbing him put more force in their hands to make him sit still. With so much pain he wondered how he could stay so normal-or as normal as this situation could be.

"But you see, your father owes me a debt. A huge one. He can't be freed until he pays me all back." He said with a mock sadness and pity. "Unless..."

"What?"

"Unless you have something you can give instead."

The gangster now had an amused twinkle in his cat-like eyes

* * *

R&R

First Malec Fic


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The Mortal Instruments, but this story line is mine. _**

* * *

_"Who dare defy the High Gangster of Brooklyn."_

_"..."_

_Alec spat. The blood from his mouth hitting the ground. "...Wow. You call yourself the High Gangster?" He said with obvious sarcasm._

_"Alexander Lightwood, is it?"_

_Magnus Bane, the High Gangster of Brooklyn, as he calls himself, came into view._

_"Bane."_

_"My, my. i heard the Lightwoods were resisting as they could be, but I never imagined to be this grave. Alexander, do you not see what you just got yourself into?" The mob boss said with amusement in his eyes._

_"Bane. Let go of my father."_

_He spat again. This time less blood came out. He was struggling since the men grabbing him put more force in their hands to make him sit still. With so much pain he wondered how he could stay so normal-or as normal as this situation could be._

_"But you see, your father owes me a debt. A huge one. He can't be freed until he pays me all back." He said with a mock sadness and pity. "Unless..."_

_"What?"_

_"Unless you have something you can give instead."_

_The gangster now had an amused twinkle in his cat-like eyes_

* * *

Two Months Earlier

_You do not want to make a fuss in this open spaced ball room. You do not want to make a fuss in this open spaced ball room. You do not-oh, fuck it, no one will notice me anyways. _

__Alec knew he was sulking in the corner when other girls and boys in his age were either dancing or chatting or even both. Alec used to love these parties. Lightwood parties were famous since Maryse and Robert Lightwood were people who owned generations and generations worth dirty money.

_They will run out of it someday with spending all the money on parties and what not._

But it all changed when Alec figured out he was different from others. Different as in feeling disgusted when girls were throwing themselves at him when he were supposed to be flattered. Different as in being attracted to golden haired men instead of golden chicks. Different as in feeling uncomfortable and awkward every time his parents mentioned about a marriage of him and some unknown daughter of a wealthy family. From that year on he didn't feel like going to the parties his parents arranged because he knew what those parties meant to them. It was a place for secret business meetings but also a place for them to find their potential daughter-in-law. Which was the very reason he was sulking right now in the corner unlike his famous sister, Isabelle Lightwood.

_Why can't they just let Izzy find an eligible husband, so he could take over the family business? Oh I know the answer to this question. It's because she's a girl and I'm the eldest Lightwood, not to mention that I'm a male. _

Alec was sarcastically responding to himself while at the same time seriously thinking about how to get out of this place. Just than a lanky girl with long black hair came by.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! You shouldn't be standing awkwardly by yourself in the corner, when you are the spotlight for today!"

"And why is that?"

"It's your 20th Birthday!"

"Oh, today is my birthday, isn't it? Wow." Alec replied sarcastically making Izzy roll her eyes.

"Didn't I just emphasize that it's your 20th birthday? How can you not be excited?"

Alec was about to reply when Izzy went on, "You are still single, and there are many eligible men out there today so why not go and make yourself useful?"

"Isabelle! _Shush!_ Did you just lost your mind few seconds ago?"

_Ugh, why the hell did I tell her about my sexuality? That would have been the most stupid thing I have ever done in my life. Wait, nope, the most stupid thing was being born into this world. _

"...Alec..Why can't you come out? What are you so afraid of? So what if the world has a problem with you being gay? I'll be alongside you no matter what and Jace-"

"We are not talking about him. And my sexuality."

"You think mom and dad-oh, too late."

"What?! There's mom and dad here?!"

"Nope, but a very handsome man with a bit too much glitter is eyeing you as if he were a lion and you were a prey."

"What I don't-"

Alec turned around and sure enough there was a man in a fancy suit with glitter all over it staring intently at him.

* * *

**R&R**

**The next chapter will be updated after my midterms, so you won't be having any alerts until after the 20th. **

**I never intended to write this story, b****ut I got more followers (which btw thank you so so much, you guys keep me motivated) than I expected so I guess I'm writing this after all.. **

**Sorry, but you guys will be still here, right? **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of TMI

* * *

"So... Should I fuck off?"

"Isabelle!_ Language_!"

"What? You're going to put soap in my mouth?"

Alec was about to say something when she went on without giving him a chance.

"No. I don't think so. I'll give you the right if you go talk to that magnificent man who has been staring at you for at least 5 minutes - and that's a lot."

_Damn, I hate it when she becomes all logical and reasonable all of a sudden._

So Alec tried to the most practical thing that seemed possible - run.

Only to be caught by Isabelle.

_And there goes my grand escape._

He thought at the same time as the said man walked towards the siblings.

"And there goes my cue."

"Izzy, wait I-"

_am not ready._

His last statement was swallowed by the man.

"Hi, um... I noticed you were sulking in the back. Not too comfortable with parties, eh?"

Alec blushed in a deep shade of red. He wasn't used to flirting - let alone a marvelous man approaching him. So he looked at - or more like stared at the man, then rooted his eyes right back at the ground as soon as he realized he was probably being rude.

The older man, clearly amused by the young boy's reaction, continued, "By the way, I'm Magnus Bane."

* * *

**I was initially going to write a Magnus POV of the previous chapter for this chapter, but I couldn't resist writing this. It popped into my head when I was studying for the tests and it didn't go away, hindering me from concentrating. So, here's a surprise for the precious followers!**

**Please R&R. I'll gladly accept questions and will try to answer them...**

**I know this is a very rough and short (very, very short), but if there is a response, I'll come up with something longer by Wednesday (it's a holiday in my country, so I don't go to school and I could use a break..)**

**The next chapter would be Magnus POV, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI characters**_

* * *

Magnus was bored. He was very, _very_ bored. He really needed a good party. Parties always cheered him up. Sure, there was a party a month ago, but it was for celebrating a successful killing. Those parties never allowed him to put glitter all over the place. It always had to be black, white or red.

_Where's the fun to a party if I can't put glitter?!_

So naturally Magnus didn't like the party - at all. He got cranky and moody. Which made the Morgenstan siblings cranky. They had to put up with Magnus's mood every day, every minute and every second since they served him as second and third in command. So when the Lightwoods invited them to their son's 20th birthday party, everyone in Magnus's squad screamed with joy.

Their boss was finally getting laid by glitter!

* * *

"Seriously, Magnus. You're putting way too much glitter. You'll practically blind all those people in the party!" said Clary, the younger child of the two, with an exasperated tone.

"Just let him be. It's been a long time since he went to these kind of parties. Men needs to be like kids for a while - even if that said man is over 30." Jonathan, the eldest, said with a snicker.

"Oh, shut up, you two." said Magnus with a chuckle.

Few weeks ago he would have shot them, but he was in a good mood. And even if it was few weeks ago, he couldn't have shot them. Despite Magnus being their boss, he was also their pseudo big brother.

The Morgenstans and the Banes were neighbors many years ago - even before Magnus became the High Gangster of Brooklyn. Magnus lived with his abusive parents, he would run away to the Morgenstans who always stood up for him. That was when he made close ties with the siblings who were only 5 and 8. The kids followed him as if he were a big brother, and Magnus equally cared for them as if they were his younger sister and brother.

Then one day he couldn't take it any more. The day he turned 18, his father, who was almost never around, came home and started to beat him as a "present". He just couldn't help but defy his father for the first time in his life. He was an adult. He fought back - only to be suppressed by a harsh beating. That night, when he was sure his father was done with the harsh beatings, he ran away. He left the siblings a note, saying that he will come back when he had enough strength to stand up for himself.

And after 2 years, he did come back. After months of preparing and working out, he sat on the highest throne in all of Brooklyn squad. He wasn't the weak and pathetic anymore. He was Magnus Bane, the Magnificent. He wanted to show the kids and make them proud. But what he found was devastating. Valentine and Jocelyn, the parents of Jonathan and Clary, were killed in a car accident, leaving the kids as orphans. He couldn't leave them to stay at the orphanage, but he didn't want them to follow the dark path - no matter how strong the path made him. He couldn't decide for himself, so he let Jonathan choose instead, who chose to be with Magnus right away. When thinking back Magnus sometimes regret the choice of making a ten-year-old decide a life changing deal, but Magnus was also young and reckless. They had been along side him ever since. And after Will Herondale, his companion, died in a mob action, the siblings served him in every way possible. They looked up at him and respected him, but they also made fun of him and teased him - just like any other siblings in the world. And Magnus was fine with that. In fact, he didn't mind at all. After being the King of the Dark World, no one really talked back at him.

_Wow. It's already been 12 years since I took them in as my own. Time really flies fast.._

Magnus suddenly asked worriedly, "I don't look old, do I?"

All this thinking of the past made him feel like an old man.

"No. You look good as new, but I would drop some glitter." said Clary.

"No way!" replied Magnus with a grin.

"I told you. Magnus and glitter - it's a package deal you can't get rid of." said Jonathan.

"Well at least I tried. I mean think about it: the King of the Dark World, the Highest Gangster of Brooklyn, the Great Mob Boss, in glitter? People will make fun of him - I'm sure."

"No one knows who he really is in the party" retorted Jon at the same time Magnus snapped, "You should never insult glitter! You used to love glitter!"

"Yeah, but that was when I was like _ten_. Every child likes shiny things."

"So you're calling me a child?"

"Well, you are definitely acting like one right now. But you look great!"

Clary quickly complemented him. She couldn't risk getting Magnus mad before a party.

_He'll be uncontrollable. _

"Magnus, just back down a little. She's just cranky because Jace isn't going to the party with her."

"Why?"

"He's down with a flu or something" said Clary with obvious irritation. "By the way, doesn't Lightwoods owe you money?"

"They do. They didn't pay back the money they owe me, but they can't resist living up to their lifestyles they used to. Thus, these parties keep on going. I doubt that they really want me there, but they have to. If they don't they have to face the consequences faster. And they don't want that."

* * *

As soon as they were inside the party, Robert greeted them with a tightened smile.

Robert exclaimed nervously, "I didn't know you had the time for the party!"

"Why? You didn't want us here?"

"No, no, no. I just thought you were too busy to drop by.."

"Well, there's always time for party!"

"Of course. I hope all of you enjoy your time here."

"We will. Thanks for the concern. By the way send our congratulations to your son."

After receiving some pleading looks from Robert, Magnus didn't bring up the subject of repaying the debt, but added that they won't be meeting his son personally. Robert looked more relieved and went on greeting the guests.

_Business can always be done some other time. Now it's PARTY TIME!_

He thought and with that in mind he let the siblings run along and have fun on their own. And he equally started to enjoy himself.

Only to realize there were nothing to fish. He roamed around for five minutes until he gave up and started to sulk by the bar.

_How can a party this big have no pretty girls if not boys? _

He wondered and cursed. He was becoming more crappy by the second. Until a pair of blue eyes caught him.

A boy, who looked just about the same age as Jon, with the most beautiful eyes that he had seen, was all standing all alone near the corner. Magnus started to stare at the boy.

_He could certainly be a good past time._

Magnus walked closer to the boy and started to approach him as soon as a tall, black-haired girl came up to the boy. So he just stood mid-step, but continued to stare at the dark haired boy. They were talking back and forth. The boy obviously upset about what the girl was saying.

_Girlfriend?_

But they were bickering with each other as if they've known each other for a long time. Like Jon and Clary did with each other.

_A sister._

After reaching to the only possible conclusion, he walked closer to the boy, eager to make him as his favorite toy for the night. The possible sister went off, as if on cue, leaving the blue-eyed boy alone.

_Okay, start slow._

"Hi, um...I noticed you were sulking in the back."

The boy didn't reply.

_Okay, not gay?_

But the boy blushed in a deep shade of red and stared at Magnus only to put it right back onto the ground.

_No! Don't do that! Those eyes are more beautiful up close. How can blue eyes be this attractive? And that reaction. Definitely gay and absolutely adorable. _

Judging that the reaction was a good sign he continued, with an amusement in his tone, "By the way, I'm Magnus Bane."

* * *

**Like I promised a little bit longer..And I give my thanks and love to all those who had the heart to follow and favorite this story.**

**I put effort on writing this when I should have been studying so it's a bit rough.**

**But don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI characters**_

* * *

_Magnus. Magnus Bane. Great, high, mighty in Latin.. It suits him well._

He was dumbstruck just by hearing his name and again looked at the man's eyes without realizing - until Magnus coughed slightly, as if to get the younger man's attention.

"Blue eyes, I know I look delicious, but you really need to stop staring at me like that. It's driving me crazy-"

with that Alec dropped his hand ashamed, but had to look back at the elder man as he continued "Your eyes will be the death of me. Right now you are hot as hell if not more. And didn't I tell you already that black hair and blue eyes are my favorite combination?"

Alec blushed in the deepest kind of red and again shot his eyes downwards.

_Why does he keep doing that? Those eyes...I've never seen anything more beautiful than Will's._

Wanting to get more, Mangus placed his hand under Alec's chin and said,

"But that doesn't mean you can keep those eyes all for your shoes and yourself. Share a bit. I'd rather be in hell than not look at you eyes. And it's so not fair that I'm doing all the talking and I don't even know your name."

"I'm Al-Al-Al-"

"Al?"

_Wait, no. I can't give my real name. It'll ruin everything. I'm not ready for the entire society to know my difference. I-I-I, Oh, hell. Get a grip._

"Albert," blurted Alec.

_But that didn't mean you could lie!_

Magnus frowned, "Albert?"

_Okay, relax Alec. He can't read your mind. Just act cool. But how? Should I just tell him the truth? No! That would just make this all the more difficult than it is!_

Seeing the panic in his pure blue eyes, Magnus thought,

_Does he think that as an insult? I really didn't mean it that way-merely trying to break the ice here. Remind Jon and Clary that I should not make jokes with names. _

Magnus was about to apologize just as Alec snapped out of his panic and said,

"Well, damn my parents, then."

_Feisty, eh?_

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter. ****I really should control the length of the chapters..**

**My mid-terms finished last week, but I was still busy with giving presentations at school.**

**So it was pretty crazy for me. **

**I'll try to write longer chapters next time (but no promises! :p).**

**Starting next week, I'll be writing this story every Wednesdays and Sundays.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**_

* * *

"So... How about some fresh air?" offered Magnus.

Alec thought:_ Yes! Anything to get out of this awkward situation._

While Magnus thought:_ Fresh air?! Seriously are you like twelve? Who would want a fresh air when there's a great party-Who's the birthday boy anyway? I don't see him smiling and strolling around as if he owned the place- going on?! _

Magnus was screaming in his head though he looked very _very_ calm.

"Sure. I'll show you to the gardens."

_Goodness, Magnus, you sure are not yourself today. He's just a boy, just a good shag for the night. _

Then he thought, _the Lightwoods have gardens here? Wait,_

"Fine, but how do you know where the gardens are?"

_Shit, you are not Alec, the son of Lightwood, but an Albert, you dumb idiot._

"Oh, um... I'm close friends with the Lightwood siblings. Grew up together, went to school together-basically did everything together. The Lightwood mansion is like my second home, I guess. Why? Want to meet him?"

Alec chuckled nervously, wondering if the lie worked.

_Say no. Say no. Please say no._

But Magnus had something completely different in mind. Sure, he listened to the boy, but when he finished-when he _laughed_-he felt something swirl inside his stomach. He felt a slight swift in his heart. The way the eyes lightened when he chuckled was just enough to make the older man's heart beat.

_Heart beat? Since when did my heart beat? Focus Magnus! This Albert-I still don't think the name suits him-is just another entertainment for the night._

"Um..Magnus"

"...Huh?"

"You were staring. I asked if you wanted to meet Alec."

"Uh...Right, no. I don't want to meet the birthday boy. Just curious why he's not roaming around to hear 'Happy Birthday!'s. And besides you are the most important person in this place-at least for me and for today."

Alec blushed, "Thank you?"

"Now lead the way to the gardens!"

"Sure, follow-"

_rrrrring_

"Shit. Sorry, hold the thought."

_How can he swear and look so hot at the same time?_

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

'Magnus we have a problem."

"Clary? What's so important that you had to call me, right in the middle of a party?"

_Clary? Who's Clary? _

thought Alec, who was becoming more and more awkward.

'I couldn't find you and you seemed bored when you shooed us off.'

_That was before I met Albert. _"Fine. What's the problem?"

'The Circle joined forces with the Fair Folk. They are invading our territory at this very moment.'

"What?! You got to be kidding me! We killed them few weeks ago!"

_Kill? That has to be figurative speaking._

'Apparently not enough. We better go. Jon and I will be waiting at the back door. Hurry."

"Ok. See you in a moment."

Magnus sighed as he hung up the phone and turned to Alec who was awkwardly leaning against the wall. After scribbling something on a small piece of paper, Magnus walked closer to him.

"Apparently, I have a problem to deal with."

"Oh, are you leaving?"

_Why is he coming so up close?_

They were now about five inches away. They could feel each other's breaths.

"I have to, but I'll be waiting tonight."

"Huh? What-"

Alec was about to ask Magnus what he meant, but he couldn't. His lips were captured by the man's mouth. And it wasn't just a peck in the mouth. It was a passionate one with tongues tying together. It was Alec's first kiss with a man and it left him dumbfounded.

"Just be there."

said Magnus with a smirk after seeing the boy's dazed face. And with that he left hastily.

Alec was still stunned by the kiss but he felt something rustle against his fingertips. It was a small note. Something only Magnus could have passed while kissing. Alec blushed at the scene replaying in his mind. But that blush soon died when he read the note.

_Iris Hotel Room 1001._

_11pm_

_See you soon. Don't be late._

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I was going to update the chapter on Wednesday, but technological problems occurred. One of my younger brothers broke my laptop so I had to wait for my laptop to come back from the dead... Most of what I written were deleted, so this was the best I could do. I'll promise to be more punctual next time. **

**Oh, and have you heard the news? City of Ashes are ready to be filmed! YAY!**

**And check out THOR 2! I've watched it on Thursday and I still can't stop thinking about it!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all for your followings and reviews! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**_

* * *

_Iris Hotel. 10:50pm_

_Oh, thank god. Just in time._ "Next time don't tell me to hesitate on killing those Fair Folks."

"But..But.. They are just so _beautiful_!"

"Oh why bother. You know how Jon is with pretty faces. Hell, Magnus you also have a soft spot for hot stuffs."

"That's why I'm telling you to snap me out of those glamour, next time. I didn't expect Jon to do it in the first place."

"What does that suppose to mean?!" protested Jonathan.

"Young man, you clearly know what he means. You and those pretty girls together, it's a disaster on a dinner plate served just for you."

"Hey, who knew under those pretty faces, they were capable of backstabbing and killing? I _clearly_ didn't know that."

"Well, I was suspicious based on my experience, but I never knew the Circle would ask for their help." Magnus replied indifferently while looking at his watch. "The only thing that matters is that we got it handled. No one got killed on our side and that's good enough."

"Magnus, you are getting soft."

"Me,_ soft_? That's not going to happen. Not in million years. Torture the Faeries and the Circle if they don't tell us the rest of the plan, and kill them one by one if necessary." After seeing Clary's eyes lighten, Magnus added, "No, Clary. You are not in charge. You are way too young. Jon?"

"Yes, boss." Jon replied and added with a chuckle, "Clares, don't ever say anything about Magnus getting soft. Like he said he won't be soft, not in million years."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Magnus I am not _young_! I'm 18! You were kicking a lot of ass in New York when you were 18!"

"I know, but I never grew up with two overprotective brothers,"

Magnus was getting impatient, the clock was now ticking close to eleven.

_Albert would be here any minute by now._ "Now shoo! I need my peace."

"oooohh, waiting for someone? Is it a he or a she?"

"Could be a he this time. Our big brother suffered too much with women." Jonathan answered Clary before Magnus could, without even hiding the teasing tone.

_Seriously, when do they grow up? They still act as if they are five-year-olds._ "Okay, that's enough you two. I won't tolerate teasing. Not tonight. My date's going to arrive at any minute."

"Fine. Enjoy your night, Magnus~!"

The siblings replied simultaneously and left together, as if they were twins.

_They look so different, one looking exactly like their father, while the other looks like their mother, but they sure do act alike. Now what should I wear..._

* * *

Ten minutes have passed, but there were still no sign of Albert or Alec- whatever this is omniscient point of view.

_Okay, maybe he's those 30-minutes-late-for-a-date type of guy._

He opened a fine bottle of wine and started drinking.

Thirty minutes have passed and Magnus was getting impatient, though he tried to stay calm.

_Maybe he got lost. Iris Hotel is hard to find and it is my fault that I wanted to stay at a such a secluded place._

With that he drained another glass of wine, almost emptying the bottle.

But the minutes went by, with still no sign of Albert at the door. The clock was now ticking close to twelve, showing how near it is for the start of the next day. And Magnus was getting annoyed even at the sound of the tick tock. He was now pretty much glaring at the door to hear the sound of a knock, which of course wasn't heard.

When the clock ticked twelve, Magnus couldn't hold it back anymore. He let out a frustrating grunt a bit too loud when there was a knock on the door.

_Finally!_

He walked- or pretty much ran- to the door bellowing, "Seriously, Albert, you better be punctual next- Clary?"

"Hey, big brother! I hope I didn't interrupt one of your intimate exercises!"

"Clary, what are you doing here?" Magnus asked with mixed confusion and irritation, but mostly with irritation.

"Hey, I didn't want to interrupt you either, but Jon called and there seems to be a problem with the torture sessions."

"Really? Again? What is it this time? If those Faerie bitches are asking for mercy like the last time, I'm going to be the one to personally slice their necks."

"Whoa, what's with the dramatics? I really did interrupt you in a middle of something important didn't I? Should I come a bit later? I'm sure Jonathan can handle those bitches."

Clary's endless questions were his last straw. He snapped, "No! You did not interrupt me cause there was nothing to interrupt! There! You _fucking_ happy?!"

But he soon regretted snapping at her. _Oh, shit. I shouldn't have added 'fucking'._

"Hey! I didn't deserve that f word! What's gotten into you?! How could there be nothing to interrupt when there's your date- wait, your date _didn't come_?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for swearing at you but I'm really not in the mood to get into petty fights with my little sister so will you just tell me what happened?"

Magnus asked in a much subsided tone.

"Sure... And I'm sorry for being inconsiderate..."

"Apology accepted, now tell me."

"Like you said, the Faeries are pleading for mercy with their pretty faces so Jonathan's not being helpful in getting information out of them."

"What should I do with your brother? He's sometimes no better than a hormone-drived teen."

"So you're going to take over this trial?" Magnus just nodded busy changing into his gears, so Clary went on, "It's been quite a long time since you tortured the captives. I can't wait to see it!"

"No, you're not."

"What?! Why?!" protested Clary.

"Like I said, you are way too young. Stay here and wait for a blue-eyed boy. If I don't see him next to you even when I come back, then I'm going to call your boyfriend to search him down."

"Always using Jace. What would my brothers do without him?" Clary muttered under her breath.

"What was that little sister?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

After five minutes, Magnus was freshened up into gears ready to go.

"Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"What if I slip out of this room?"

Magnus opened the door and replied, "Oh, sister. There's a surveillance camera and a sensor linked to my phone just outside the door, so I would know. And that would mean a permanent lock up in this room."

Clary yelled out some incoherent things, but through the closing door he caught the words, "ugh! Always threatening me with grounding! As if I were forever fourteen!"

* * *

**AN: Okay, I officially hate technology. I've been writing the last part for at least five times because my stupid computer started to reboot all by itself and the Internet connections weren't stable. So I got really frustrated writing the last part and it may have turned out shorter than I wanted.. Sorry :( blame it on my stupid laptop.**

**I currently got a writer's block... Reviews would be appreciated for inspirations...**

**Until Sunday(hopefully), xoxo**


End file.
